


You Give Love a Bad Name by sutlers [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome, veelafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of You Give Love a Bad Name by sutlersThe one where Allen is a veela and everyone except Kanda is trying to have sex with him./





	You Give Love a Bad Name by sutlers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Give Love a Bad Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



**Fic** : You Give Love a Bad Name by sutlers   
**Length** : 0:56:54  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/You%20Give%20Love%20a%20Bad%20Name%20by%20Sutlers.mp3)


End file.
